The Lion King through the eyes of Sarafina
by snowflakexx
Summary: A short story through the eyes of Sarafina. How did she protect her cubs, Nala and Mheetu? Did she bear one of Scar's cubs? What happened when Nala left?
1. Chapter 1

I was sleeping pleasantly until a loud noise woke me up. It was my new baby cub, Mheetu. It had been a year after Mufasa's death and Scar was the King. I couldn't let Scar find out I had given birth to a cub that was not his. The rule was if any male cub was found, it would be killed by the hyenas. Also, what if it wasn't his? Same reason. Sarabi had found a secret hideout for me and Mheetu, only me, her and Nala knew.

"Why, Good morning, Mheetu." I smiled, giving him a lick. Sarabi walked in with Nala - who carried a piece of meat.

"Hey, mom. Me and Queen Sarabi brought this for you." she placed a zebra leg down in front of me. I was so hungry, I couldn't help but grab it and tear it up. The two gazed at me, surprisingly.

"You alright, Sarafina?" asked Sarabi, a worried look on her face. I felt humiliated.

"Yes, sorry. I just haven't eaten in days.." I moaned. "And, how is it for you two in the Pride Lands."

"Oh, it just gets worse, Sara. We can only eat once a day, yet Scar and the hyenas can at at anytime!" Sarabi groaned.

Nala moved forward and tapped Mheetu. "Are you awake?" she asked. The cub turned around to meet her eyes. She sighed in relief.

"I wish I could stay with you, mom."

"Me too. But we can't have too many lionesses gone. He'll begin to get suspicious." I rolled my eyes, not at Nala, but at the thought of Scar. "Sarabi will take care of you."

Sarabi sat next to me. "Mheetu just gets bigger everyday." she stated, smiling at the cub. I was glad to have a friend like her. She was my best friend. We've been together even through tough times, yet she still stuck by me. Nala nodded sadly.

"I miss Simba," she pressed her head against my paw. "I really miss him, mom. Why'd the hyenas have to kill him?"

Sarabi looked at me with concern then looked down to Nala. "I miss him too, Nala and Mufasa, I miss him so much." she said.

"I miss him, too Nala. He was a good cub." I looked at Sarabi and she began crying.

"Why them? Of all the people... why them?"

Nala cried too. "But we shouldn't cry, this is the birth of my new brother and he shouldn't be brought to a world with tears." she stated. My daughter was right. If we were going to raise Mheetu, this needed to stop.

* * *

So, this is chapter 1. It's the birth of Mheetu and I assumed he was born during Scar's reign. I'm not positive, though there is some fan art with him playing with Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, Chumvi and Kula. I'm not sure, but even if he wasn't born during Scar's reign, I still made him because this is my version. Please review! If there's anything you want to add - maybe change - please mention in the comments.

This will be a short story. But anyways, I'm kind of proud :) Thank you snowflakexx


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Nala and Sarabi left. I stayed alone, snuggled up with Mheetu. He reminded me so much of his father, Safari. He had his beautiful blue eyes, his creamy fur and his little cute nose. I always thought Safari had a cute nose. I missed him so much.

_Flashback..._

_We sat on top of the small perch near the waterhole. It was mating season and we had just been at it._

_"What would you do if we had a girl, Safari?" asked the young male, glancing out into the open and turning to me on some occasions._

_"We already have a girl. This time, I hope for a boy. But a girl would be fine, too." I replied, smiling warmly. "Safari.." I began. I was concerned._

_"Yes, Saffy?" he turned his head to me, deep concern filled his blue eyes, you could see it._

_"When we have this boy... will you stay with me? I know you're a rogue.. but-" I was cut off by him. He seemed quite upset._

_"Sarafina. You know I'm a rogue but I'll always come by to visit you." he replied and he turned away to make his journey home._

_End of Flashback..._

I guess that's why he's called Safari, because he travels all the time. It was almost evening and I was pretty stuffed from the meat. I assumed Mheetu was hungry so I pulled him to my nipples so I could nurse him. He _was _hungry.

Over the next few months, Mheetu was ready to return to Pride Rock. But I feared he would get caught by Scar. The only reason Scar eliminated all the male cubs is because he wanted to find a mate, a queen. I would love to be queen, but not _his _queen. He'd probably pick someone else, like Hanja or Laini.

Mheetu was about six weeks old, ready to walk and talk and he could. Did I leave him in the cave too long? The excited cub bolted out into the wild Savannah.

"Come on, Mom! I wanna meet Nala!" he cried happily, prancing around my legs as I came out. He was going to meet Nala, though he already had - when he was young - but ever since, Nala hadn't visited us. I was worried something terrible happened.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep your tail on." I yelled back at him. He ran ahead of me and this left me with some concern. "Mheetu! Wait, wait for me!"

We arrived a couple of minutes later and Mheetu was in frantic search of his sister.

"What'll Scar say?" I asked Sarabi.

"Hmm.. there may be a chance that he will actually accept. You two have been friends since you were young." she said. Sarabi was right. I was friends with Scar since I was a cub. We actually went out together. We stayed until we were almost adults. I wanted to have cubs with him but he wasn't ready. I'm glad I didn't have cubs with him, he's on a complete rampage.

"I hope." I said, taking Mheetu inside the cave. He hid behind my legs.

"Where's Nala?" he asked. Scar was there and once he heard Mheetu, he quickly stood up on four legs, circling us.

"Why have you brought a _male_ cub, Sarafina? What did I say about male cubs?" he spat. His breath stunk! It smelt like zebra and antelope meat mixed together. Yuck!

"He's your cub, Scar." I lied. I had to, for Mheetu's safety. But he figured out this was a lie.

"How dare you.. lying to _me_?" he shot me a glare and snapped his jaws at Mheetu. "I'll let him live.. but you must repay me." he put on his serious face.

"Which is?" I was releived he wasn't going to kill Mheetu but I knew what he wanted in exchange. I didn't want to bear him cubs.. but I had to.

"Bear me a cub, during mating season." he said. I lucky because mating season wasn't that soon and perhaps it would give him time to find another mate and not kill my son at the same time.

Once he dismissed us, we ran over to the shade where Nala, Sarabi and Kula were. Kula had a dark brown coat and a pink nose. She loved eating and her mother was my sister.

"Mheetu! You're so big!" she ran over to him. She was big, too. She was now an adolescent.

"N-Nala?" Mheetu was shocked to see his sister so big.

"Have I really missed that much?" I asked Sarabi, my eyes widened at the sight of my of my daughter.

"_We_ have missed that much, Sara. Sorry we couldn't come, Scar had us hunt.. non-stop." Sarabi rolled her eyes at a hyena that walked past us. He was growling. I roared which scared him away. This all would become much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Mheetu was kind of getting used to the system here at Pride Rock. I was woken up by him sometimes to go and see the sunrise. But it wasn't beautiful in this land.

Bones were scattered around the Pride Lands only the block some of the sunrise. Trees and animals were dying out, waterholes were drying and there was no more grass. Scar forced us to over hunt and nobody could watch the cubs. Hyenas were everywhere you turned and that scared Mheetu. They'd snap their jaws at my son.

"Go away, scavengers!" I growled at them.

"Shut up, kitty. I'll go tell the king, gotta a problem with that?" they chuckled.

I ignored them and carried Mheetu in my jaws. We went over to Sarabi, Nala, Kula and Tama.

"What happened to Chumvi and Tojo?" I asked them. Tama began crying. She was very beautiful. She had a beautiful curly head tuft, a pink nose (that would soon turn brown like mine), emerald eyes and her pelt was a tannish - beige color.

"They were banished by Scar." she replied, leaning into Kula for comfort.

"That's terrible," I whined. "We'd better go hunting. I don't want to leave Mheetu. Nala, Kula, Tama.. can you look after him, for me?" I asked them.

"Sure mom." replied Nala.

"Yes, Sarafina." said Tama and Kula in unison. Mheetu scattered over to them whilst I was heading to the shade to rally the lionesses with Sarabi. I then felt a cold paw on my shoulder.

"Mom! Look out!" yelled Nala.

I turned around and found a hyena behind me. "Scar wants you, kitty." he chuckled.

I groaned and made my way inside. "Yes, Scar?" I asked.

"Remember I said you would bear me a cub?" he asked, circling me. His tail touched my chin and his lanky figure bloomed around me.

"What?" I snarled, wanting to get this over with.

"I don't want you anymore. But I have an idea as to who else shall be queen..." he continued to circle around me.

"Quit it! You're making me dizzy." I growled.

"Hush, Sarafina." he moved his body next to mine. His brown fur touching my beige. "Your daughter is a beautiful one.. yes. Once she grows.. she'll produce wonderful cubs."

I shivered at that thought. "No! You're not having my daughter! I'll kill you if you touch her!" I threatened. He struck me to the ground. 2 thin marks remained on my face. I roared out in agony, crying for help.

He jumped onto me. I was going to kill him! He bit down my next, moving his crotch so it was near mine. Uh Oh! He was going to mate me.

I couldn't move, my muscles were stiff and he was already doing it. Once he finished, he pushed we away.

"Get out of my sight! Mark my words, if this is a girl.. I'll kill you, Sarafina!"

I scrambled out, tears rolling on each cheek. I encountered Sarabi.

"Sarafina!" she gasped. "What did he do to you?!"

"He.. he wants Nala." I panted. "And.. and I'm going to bear his cub. If it's a boy, he'll make it his prince and I'll be his queen. If it's a girl, he'll go for Nala."

* * *

Okay, just remember. This is a short story of Sarafina during Scar's reign. I believe Scar wanted Sarafina but then changed his mind to Nala.

Please review! Hope you liked it! Thanks! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A few months later...**

Well, here we are a few months later. I found out I was expecting a cub. I prayed to the great kings it was a boy - for the lives of my cubs. The Pride Lands remained deserted and the lionesses here (including me) still protest at the king.

Nala was aging quickly, she was now a teenager, along with Tama and Kula. Mheetu was growing too, but he wasn't quite that old yet. I lay in the cave with Sarabi, talking and expressing my feelings.

"Sarabi, how are we ever going to let loose of this... torturous land?" I asked, moaning.

"I don't know, but we have to keep protesting. My Simba would have been king... my..my.. son," she sniffed up some tears. "SIMBA!" she roared out. I was there to console my friend. I rubbed my paw on hers, telling her to not worry.

Mheetu ran in, as scared as every and bumped himself into my arms. "I'm scared Mom. He..he's coming."

I sniffed the air, this smell could not be mistaken. "Scar." I muttered.

"Oh, yes. I smell him, too." agreed Sarabi.

A huge, lanky lion came in. "Sarabi." he stopped in front of us. "Go and hunt. Now. I'm hungry." he scoffed before laying at the other end of the cave. Sarabi looked at me, a sad look on her face and walked out to go hunting.

"You're so cruel, Scar." I scoffed, narrowing my eyes.

"Cruel? If it wasn't for me you'd be freezing out in this weather." he sighed, sitting. "You're lucky I command the lionesses to hunt for you-"

"Only because I'm expecting your heir!" I growled. "If I wasn't you'd treat like any other."

Just then, Shenzi and her companions came in.

"Hey, Scar." she demanded. "Tell that rotten little girl to stop protesting at us!" Did she mean Nala? I'm so proud of her!

"Yeah! She scratched me on the bottom, just like Mufasa did!" Banzai yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE! I AM THE KING!" Scar roared furiously. I have never seen that lion so freakin' annoyed. Might as well just call him a hyena.

"Scar, stop. You're giving Mheetu and me a headache." I moaned.

"Shut up!" he spat in my face. "Now, go." he continued to the hyenas.

"Yes, my king." obeyed Shenzi and ran away with her brothers, Ed still giggling.

* * *

I believe that Shenzi is Banzai and Ed's sister, since they're always together. And, thank you RusherWolf! I'll try to do more, but I have school so I only post sometimes.

Will Sara give birth to a boy?


End file.
